thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aaron Scott
Aaron Scott is a dangerous manipulative sociopath and a close ally to Clyde Dover. At first glance, Aaron looks like any other survivor. But deep beneath the surface is a twisted man who will do whatever it takes to accomplish his personal goals. Aaron serves as one of the main antagonists and foils in The Walking Dead: Divided Home. History Pre-Apocalypse Not much of Aaron's past known prior to the outbreak is known. Post-Apocalypse At some point Aaron came across a small house while being chased by Walkers. It is here he first meets the members of his group and Travis, the leader at the time. During the night, Travis and him never got along and would consistently argue. Eventually this led to a full on fight between the two, leading to Aaron killing Travis in front of the others out of nowhere. It is from this point on the other group members knew he was dangerous but decided to stay with him regardless out of both fear and usefulness. Shortly after the home became overrun with zombies but Aaron and the others were able to escape. A New Light While traveling through the desert with his group he came across Clyde Dover, who had just passed out from heat exhaustion. They take him to recover at their camp in the desert caves. Aaron later explains to him they set up there because it keeps them sheltered from the sun and from the zombies. The next day, the group moved out and comes across a group of bandits. After dealing with them Jessie, one of the survivors, points out they're from a community a distance away. Aaron persuades Clyde that this is an opportunity to take advantage of. Shortly enough, they continued on. Uprising At the beginning of the episode, he assassinates the original leader of the Welton community and persuades Clyde to take over. Broken During the battle against Vincent and his alleys, Aaron aided with Clyde to defend the community. Among the Carnage In the aftermath of the battle, Aaron aided with the others in a restoration effort. Can't Go Back Aaron reveals he was the one to assassinate the previous leader. During this revelation, Clyde's reactions will determine rather or not he will become the final opponent of the main story. If Clyde chooses to either exile or kill him, he will become hostile and attempt to kill Clyde, believing it was a mistake to let him take charge in the first place. Alternatively, Clyde will understand Aaron's motives and side with him. At this point, Aaron will become an ally for Clyde during the final battles against the Skinner's and the Rebels. In this path, Clyde can choose to take him along for the raid at the prison or stay at Wellton to defend the community. If he stays, he will participate in the second siege on the town. If Aaron became an enemy, he will attack Clyde after all of the Skinner's had been killed. A brutal fight ensues resulting in Clyde defeating Aaron. The manner of defeat is player determined. Either way, Aaron ultimately meets his end. Return If Aaron survived the events of the previous episode, he will return in the Special Episode. Aaron again is a close ally to Clyde and offers his advice to many situations. Aaron advice's for Clyde to manipulate the Moe People and the Tower Survivors against each other. Appearances Divided Home *A New Light *Uprising *Broken *Among The Carnage *Can't Go Back *Return (determined) Trivia Aaron's role in Divided Home is similar to Shane's role from the television and comic series, especially if the player chooses to play as a good character. Aaron is one of the two possible final enemies in the core story to Divided Home. The other is Vincent Winchester. Category:Survivors Category:Divided House Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains